辐射3食品药物
This is a list of known Fallout 3 edibles. NOTE: The Food Sanitizer increases +HP values by 20%, leaving the radiation rating unchanged. This bonus is conferred at the cost of weight; the Food Sanitizer has a weight of 7 and must be kept in the player's inventory to work. You get it as a reward from the quest The Wasteland Survival Guide. 食品 斜体字表示DLC新增物品. *¹ Sugar Bombs能以15盖(口才高的话30盖)的价格在任务Murphy's Bombing Run中卖出. 每卖出8-10个Sugar Bombs就能购买1个Ultrajet. *为减少负担, 不要储存太多的食品, 即使要储存也至少是那些+10HP或以上的. 另外, 你也不用每次都搜索你杀的Mole Rat, Radroach和Bloatfly. 虽然它们的肉能帮你补充一些HP, 节省Stimpaks. 饮料 *If you find that you have a ton of liquor in your inventory, sell the vodka (it's worth more than the others), the whiskey, and the scotch (high addiction chance for both). Keep some beer and wine because of the lower addiction rate. *If you have a 48% speech chance, drink a bottle of liquor to push it up maybe 7 points, then wait for an hour (Select button for PS3, Back button on Xbox 360, and T on PC) for the low Intelligence to wear off. 药物 注意: 药物的效果和持续时间受Medicine技能和几个Perks的影响. *Hotkeying Stimpacks can be quite useful during combat (Especially when you have a large amount of them). It provides healing at one touch of a button. *The power of Stimpaks, Rad-X and Rad Away depend on your Medicine skill. All effects listed here are at 100 Medicine skill. *Try stacking Chems. If you are in a tight firefight that you might lose, take a Jet, a Med-X, and a Buffout. You will get an extra shot with VATS, +25 damage resistance, and +60 health for the length of the battle. Another good combination is mixing Psycho and Yao Guai Meat, which provides +35% damage. *¹Bloodpacks give +20 HP if you have the Hematophage perk, gained from the Blood Ties quest. *You can sell Blood Packs to the Family for 15 caps each (30 with a Speech Challenge) *²You can help Murphy make Ultrajet on your way to The Family HQ by giving him Sugar Bombs. *If you become addicted to a drug, locate a town doctor or cure yourself by activating the laboratory housing improvement - this improvement can be purchased from specific vendors. *³You can find a lot of these by going to the National Archives and taking the quiz on the American Revolution. You get a voucher which you can redeem for a fruit Mentat. If you have a good Lockpick skill, you can unlock a safe in the office for 6 free vouchers. *If you get addicted to Ultrajet or Jet and try to use one for the other you will not get your fix (Like taking Jet when you're addicted to Ultrajet). Miscellaneous While Stealth Boy is an electronic device and not an edible by any means, it is treated as such in Fallout 3 in terms of gameplay mechanics. *Remember, although you are invisible, enemies can still hear you. *The Stealth Field effect will do nothing if you are not sneaking. *Heavier apparel such as power armor and your Pip-boy light make it easier for enemies to spot you. Category:辐射3食品药物